A publication server may act as an interface between one or more sellers offering goods or services for purchase or bid. A seller may provide product or service information, pricing information, and contact information to a publication server via a seller interface. The publication server may generate an electronic representation of the sellers' product or service offering where a buyer may be able to view the representations via an electronic interface.
In order to expedite sales or inspire conference in a seller's product or service, a publication server may enable a potential buyer to request additional information about a seller's representation or listing via the buyer interface.